Gatos abordo
by Kuroshi 0414
Summary: Jim hablaba con Scotty cuando escucho su extraño sonido y cuando fue a investigar se encontró con unos polizones en su nave. Spirk al final.


Gatos abordo

FF escrito para el reto "Cats on a Starship" del foro "The Final Slash Frontier". Foro dedicado a Star Trek.

Les dejo la historia, espero les guste.

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ

En la USS Enterprise todo estaba aparentemente tranquilo, no ha habido misiones desde hace un par de días. Todos festejaban de eso en su tiempo libre, charlando, durmiendo. En general, esperaban seguir así durante un tiempo más, estar haciendo misiones una de tras de otra puede ser agotador, en especial para cierto capitán.

Así es, el capitán de esta nave esperaba tener tiempo para descansar. Los altos mandos le encomendaban las misiones más difíciles. ¡A quien se le ocurre la magnifica idea de mandarlo al otro lado de la galaxia! Bueno, si a alguien, Christopher Pike.

En este momento Jim Kirk se encontraba en su habitación recostado en la cama, cuando de pronto la nave se sacudió fuertemente, arrojándolo al piso. Intento levantarse, pero otra sacudida se lo impidió.

- Maldita sea – dijo entre dientes - ¿Qué creen que le hacen a mi nave? - gruño

Cuando creyó que no habría mas turbulencia, se levanto con algo de dificultad, maldiciendo a quien quiera que este en el puente. Camino hasta la puerta y salio, sorprendiéndose enormemente al encontrarse con el comandante Spock, que tenía un brazo extendido, aparentemente a punto de golpear su puerta.

El de ojos chocolates al ver salir al Jim, retrocedió y coloco sus manos detrás de su espalda, fijando su vista en los ojos azules del más bajo. El rubio, en cambio, al percatarse de que el Vulcano tenía que decirle algo, hizo un gesto con su cabeza, indicándole que tenía permiso para hablar.

- Capitán, vine a avisarle que en Ingeniería encontraron unos cables cortados y unos tubos que presentan unas marcas singulares – su voz sonaba neutral – El Señor Scott me ha pedido que le avise que requiere hablar con usted de algo urgente – una vez terminado su "informe", se fue hacia quien sabe donde.

Kirk una vez que lo perdió de vista, se dirigió a la zona de maquinas, para averiguar qué esta ocurriendo. Al caminar por lo pasillos, pudo ver a la tripulación corretear de un lado a otro, soltando una pequeña carcajada, cuando un chico de no mas de veinticinco años dejo caer un frasco. Se acerco al chico y le ayudo, al terminar de recoger lo que había en el tubo, le sonrío para intentar tranquilizarlo, cosa que funciono.

Volvió a su intención original y cuando ya estuvo lo bastante cerca de Ingeniería, pudo escuchar a Scotty despotricar. Si el escoses hizo eso, significa que algo muy malo debió haber pasado.

- Scotty – llamó Jim - ¿Qué ocurre? – pregunto una vez que el castaño claro se volteo para verlo.

Scotty lo hizo señas para que se acercara más y una vez a su lado, le indico con la vista que mirara hacia la izquierda. Allí se encontraban los cables cortados y los tubos que Spock le dijo habían hallado, se inclino para verlos mejor y sus ojos se agrandaron de la sorpresa.

- "No, es imposible. Aquí no puede haber gatos… Pero, estas marcas son de garras" – esto es lo que nuestro capitán pensaba.

Cuando regreso su mirada al ingeniero en jefe, este se cubrió la nariz y la boca con una mano, parecía a punto de estornudar. Jim se irguió, llevando una mano a un bolsillo de su pantalón, del cual saco un pañuelo que le paso. El señor Montgomery, lo cogió con rapidez y se limpio con él. Cuando hizo amago de regresárselo, el rubio hizo un gesto de que se lo quedara.

El ingeniero comenzó a hablar de todo lo que necesitaba hacer con esos cables y los tubos, maldiciendo a los mil dioses de la tierra y a los millones desconocidos. Detuvo su catarata de palabras, al notar que el de ojos azules se daba media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. No es que no le importara lo que su amigo tenia que decir, es solo que creyó escuchar un maullido y quería investigar de donde venia. Siguió caminando hasta que se detuvo de repente, con su vista recorrió el lugar; al no ver nada, agudizo su sentido auditivo por si escuchaba algo, pero el sonido seso.

Unos segundos después, Scotty estaba a su lado, viéndolo sin comprender que le ocurría; coloco su mano en uno de los hombros del rubio, quien dio un pequeño salto, pues estaba muy concentrado en quien sabe que, que no se dio cuenta de quien estaba junto a él.

- Scotty, ¿Tú sabes por qué la nave se sacudió de forma brusca hace poco más de media hora? – pregunto, observando todo el lugar otra vez.

El escoses no tenia ni idea de porque le preguntaba eso, pero le dijo que fue por una falla en el sector 9; parecía ser que uno de los nuevos tuvo complicaciones con una pequeña turbina que afecto al buen funcionamiento de los controles. Jim ante esto asintió no muy convencido. Luego de esa pequeña conversación, empezaron a hablar de nuevos proyectos para perfeccionar la nave, pues necesitaba nuevas refacciones en algunos sectores y un espacio más grande para el nuevo motor, que en secreto ellos planeaban construir.

Cuando Kirk ya comenzaba a salir de ahí, escucho de nuevo ese leve sonido, que provenía de debajo de una de las mesas de trabajo que estaban pegadas a la pared. Regreso sobre sus pasos y se agacho, intentando ver que emitía lo anteriormente dicho. Vio algo pequeño, por lo tanto estiro un brazo por debajo de la mesa con intención de agarrarlo, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que esa cosa le lastimo la mano. Al sentir el movimiento, retiro velozmente el brazo; sin embargo, algo tarde, porque la cosa que estaba allí le dejo unas marcas, como si fueran rasguños.

Se levanto del piso y fue a buscar ayuda. Cuando regreso, se volvió a tumbar en el suelo y con una linterna, que tomo sin permiso, alumbro el pequeño espacio y puedo ver a un gato junto a tres más pequeños.

- Chicos, ayúdenme a sacar a los gatos que están debajo - los dos muchachos se miraron incrédulos, pero asintieron – Bien, esta en el fondo, por lo tanto tendrán que traer algo con que sacarlos – se llevo una mano al mentón y agrego – Traigan algo, para colocarlos, como una caja. ¡Ah! Y una manta, para que estén más cómodos.

Los otros dos ni tarde ni perezosos, fueron a buscar lo que su capitán les pedía, por lo tanto se dividieron. John, fue a buscar la caja y la manta; mientras que Henry, fue a buscar el objeto con que sacarían a los intrusos de su escondite. Cuando volvieron, el rubio estaba otra vez boca abajo y con el brazo estirado intentando alcanzar a los mininos. El pelirrojo (Henry) carraspeo un poco dando a entender que ya estaban ahí otra vez. El oji azul miro hacia los chicos y les sonrió. Retiro su brazo con sumo cuidado y se llevo su mano al pecho; y siendo lo más suave posible, se reincorporo y volteo a verlos, mostrando a un pequeño gatito blanco y negro.

- ¿No es una linda cosita? – pregunto y los otros dos asintieron.

Jim se aproximo a John y le indico que dejara la caja en el piso y que pusiera la manta en forma de que quedara mullida. Una vez lista la especie de cama, dejo al gatito que soltó un muy, muy suave maullido, como si estuviera llamando a su madre. Ahora, los tres se dedicaron a "extraer" a los demás felinos, uno por uno iban dejando en la caja, hasta que fue tiempo de intentar que la madre saliera y fuera con sus crías, pues estas tenían hambre. Ella fue la más difícil, ya que daba bastante pelea, tuvieron que ser extremadamente cuidadosos de que no se lastimara. La cubrieron con la red (Henry había traído un tubo con una red) y la sacaron lo más lentamente posible intentando no alterarla más de lo que ya estaba.

Cuando por fin pudieron sacarla, la soltaron cerca de la caja para que pudiera escuchar los maulliditos de los bebes y fuera con ellos. Los tres sonrieron al ver que entraba en la caja y se acomodaba.

- Gracias, sin ustedes hubiera sido imposible lograrlo – Kirk les agradeció por la ayuda ofrecida.

El pelirrojo y el peli-azul (John) se retiraron a sus puestos de trabajo y Jim se fue de allí, caja en mano, bueno, manos. Camino hasta llegar al comedor, donde dejo la caja con los mininos en una esquina, siendo observado por miradas curiosas, entre ellos, Spock, Uhura, Sulu, Chekov y Bones. Estos cinco se levantaron de sus lugares y se aproximaron para ver que era lo que había dentro de la caja.

Grande fue su sorprenda al ver a una gata atigrada anaranjada con seis gatitos. El ya antes mencionado, blanco y negro, uno gris, uno negro, una blanca, una amarilla y otro igual a la madre.

- Estaban en Ingeniería – dijo el capitán – Los encontré debajo de una de las mesas.

Uhura junto con Chekov tomaron un gatito cada uno, les resulto imposible no resistirse a la hermosura de esos animalitos. La madre gata los miro como si quisiera confirmar que no les harían daño, y al ver que así fue, se concentro en los otros cuatro que, según ella, requerían un baño. Mientras que Sulu y McCoy observaban con interés; aunque Bones solo fruncía el ceño y pensaba en cuantas vacunas requeriría para ellos.

- Capitán. ¿Tengo que recordar le que los animales están prohibidos? – hablo la voz de la lógica, o sea, Spock.

- Claro que no, Spock – respondió alegremente el rubio – Pero no podemos dejarlos a su suerte – tomo al gatito bicolor – Después de todo estamos en el espacio… - agrego desinteresadamente

Spock solo puedo pensar en que si esos gatos hacían feliz a su capitán, no veía el porque no podían quedarse en la nave. Si su t'hy'la era feliz, él también lo era.

Hace ya hace unos meses, Jim le había expresado su deseo de tener una mascota, pero no podían por reglas de Starfleet, pero ahora su sueño se había hecho realidad.

El rubio se acerco al comandante y lo beso en los labios, sin importarle donde entuban y quienes estaban mirando.

De fondo se podían escuchar gritos de vítores, entre ellos se puedo apreciar un "Ya era hora, ¿no creen?".

SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ SJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJ SJSJSJ

¿Les gusto? La verdad espero que si, si me falto algo en la traman díganme, así mejoro.


End file.
